


For Now

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, FC Schalke 04, Hömmels, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats and Benni say goodbye (again) after International Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place March 2015.

“Why does saying goodbye never get any easier?”

“Because we love each other.”

“Then shouldn’t our love be enough?”

“Oh Jesus…you sound like a really bad romantic film.”

“Sorry…I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” the taller man replied. “But we’re not exactly millions of kilometers away.”

“I know,” Benni replied.

“Could this conversation be any more awkward?” Mats chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We could be naked…”

“We were,” Mats snorted.

“We seem to always end up that way.”

“Yeah well, you have that effect on me. Always have.”

Benni smiled shyly and looked down.

“I can’t believe you’re embarrassed.”

“I am not!”

“You are. After all this time, talking about sex embarrasses you. Benedikt Höwedes…”

“It does not.”

“Then why are you so flushed?”

“It’s hot in here,” Benni stammered. “That’s all.”

“Mmmhmm,” the dark-haired man smirked as he sat on the arm of the couch in their hotel room. He gently tugged the other man closer to him. “How long are we going to do this?”

“Do what?”

“This. Ignore the elephant in the room.”

“Mats…”

“Benni.”

“She’s very ill.”

“I know.”

“I can’t just walk out on her. What kind of man would I be?”

Mats sighed in frustration, “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I’m kicking myself because I told you we needed to see other people?”

“You and Cathy…”

“She’s an amazing woman, but we’re friends.”

“That are engaged.”

“It’s complicated.”

“So is my situation. What if I left her and she got worse, or even…?”

“Don’t. Just don’t.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“But that’s not enough anymore?”

“It has to be. I can’t let you go.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Mats cupped Benni’s face and gently brushed their lips against each other. “This, whatever this is, has to be enough.”

“For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two before. Hope you liked it! Feedback = ❤.


End file.
